1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aquarium filter system, and especially to a seawater filter system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a seawater aquarium, normally a skimmer is provided to collect and remove the garbage on the water surface. A conventional skimmer is provided therein with an extraction pump to suck water in, while the garbage is filtered out through an inner filter.
Such a conventional skimmer has limitation in designing; thereby the effect of removing garbage is not good. Particularly, water suction has only a single passage through the pump which is subjected to blocking, not only the convenience of use is affected, but also the life of use of the pump is short, and improvement is wanted.